The New Place
by Zombiekiller27
Summary: New Place in LA. We will see what happens. Oh yeah it's summer and there will be school so deal with it. Yeah crappy summary. sorry.


**HUMANIZED PONIES. Do not own MLP and so so. Also I will try my best to update all my stories, but with school plus oral surgery I will try my best. Also Celestia will be a senior probably junior, like my charectar. Luna will probably be junior. Mane 6 juniors. Spike and CMC will be sophmores.**

* * *

"But Mom, I don't want to move!" I said trying to see if I could get her to budge.

"Sorry, but dad has a job out in California, so we got to move." she said.

"Ugh." I said.

Hello. My name is Mike. I'm 16, almost 17, and apparently I got to move out to California...sorry I had to throw up a bit in my mouth, but I live in Texas and I felt at hom already. Well Texas is my home so I got to move because my dad got a promotion, since he works for some medicine company, so now we head out to LA. Woo.

After a few more boxes in the truck the guy started to head out, and us to the airport to LA. Once we got the tickets we started to head to our gate and go on the plane. Once we got our seats. I waited for th plane to tkae off. after a few more mutes of waiting we started to lift off and head to LA.

(FEW HOURS LATER)  
Once off the plane we looking for our bags. After a few laps of bagage we got the bags and headed off to the house. After 2 hours of driving, we finally made it to the house and it wasn't too big, not too small. But seriously dad, why did you have to be successful?

We got all the bags and boxes in the house and set everything up. Lucky for me I got to my room which I kinda liked. I set up all my PC, and Xbox 360 junk in my room to get it ready for the new life I have now. Which I guess is ok.

To be honest, I wasn't very popular. But I a lot of girls did like me, and some boys. I was always a loner. I never really was into competition, like in sports, but I was fit, I just didn't like sports that much. But I, as any boy does, loves video games. I play games like Skate 3, Call of Duty, but my 1 passion Halo 4. Man I loved that game. I also play clarinet, which I pratice a lot. Like 3 hours everyday day. I was first chair wind symphony, although, me and this one guy Robert are always fighting for that chair, one week it's him, another me, it just goes on forever and ever. I also make good grades. Mostly A's and very little B's. But still good guy.

I just at least hope this new school has a band at least. If it doesn't oh well. I'll just ask the principal If I could use the theartre or something.

'Finally unpacked and set up.' I thought, as I layed down on my bed with a *thump*. I started to feel tired so I felt like taking a nap.

(1 hour later)

I woke up to the doorbell ringing, and then I looked around to find my mom and dad out looking for more furniture. I went doen to look out the peep hole to see some girl outside. 'Probably saying welcome to the neighborhood'. I opened the door to see a girl with pink curly hair, and a lot of pink clothes. I also found her shirt to have ballons on the front.

"Hello, my name is Diane, but my friends call me Pinkie Pie. I just wanna say welcome to the neighborhood. So hear's a cake to say welcome!" she said enthusiastic."

"Uh...thanks I guess." I said, taking the cake.

"Well bye hope you come to our school." she said skipping off.

"Weird." I said closing the door. I went to the kitchen to put down the cake, and have a piece of it. 'Hmm, pretty good.' I thought. After I finished the cake. I went off to pratice my clarinet for my usual 3 hours. Warm ups, lips slurs, all that jizz. Then I praice some music then I'm done. After finishing my clarinet 3 hour pratice, I felt like getting on my Xbox and do my usual Halo 4 ownage. If you were wondering what my gamerscore is, it's like 90,650. Yeah I'm kinda and Achievement Hunter. Shoutuout to #DantheMan.

It was getting pretty close to 4 o'clock, and still no mom and dad. Might aswell get some fresh air. I got on my clothes and my favorite shoes and started to walk down the street. I looked at my surrounding and looked like some San Fransico road from That's So Raven. Whatever I didn't really care I just. I just wanted to be back in Texas right now.

As I kept on walking I didn't really realize how far i walked and I walked into a park. I looked around at the park surrounding and found that pink-haired girl. Once I saw her I turned around back home. Hopefully she didn't she me.

I walked for a good few mintues. 'Thank God she didn't see me.' I was so close to my house until I saw a pink blur go by my face. 'Crap' I thought. With that that Diane girl, or Pinkie Pie whatever, was in front of me.

"Hey new neighbor!" she said. After that she gave me a death hug.

"He-ll-o." I said, hopefully not going to die. Thank God she let go before I died.

"Why did you leave the park?" she asked.

"Uh... no reason." I said.

"Pinkie!" some girl said.

"Oh hey you 5, meet my new neighbor." she said.

"Oh well hello my name Teresa, but people call me Twilight." she said.

"Well howdy partner, my name is AJ, but they usually call me Applejack." she said.

"Hello darling, my name is Rache (A/N: I couldn't really think of a name so deall with it), but I'm usually named Rarity.

"Sup, I don't really do names, but you an call me Rainbow Dash." she said. Well have rainbow hair would explain the rainbow part of the name, but the dash will stay a mystery.

"Um, hello my name is Francine, but I'm usually called Fluttershy." she said quietly, but I was still able to hear her.

"Wll it's nice to meet you 6, but I got to go home." I said.

"Wait before you go, what's your name?" Pinkie asked.

"Mike." I said closing the door.

* * *

**Well there is Ch. 1 so be ready for a while since I got school and pain with oral surgery. Also OC's are welcome but just be ready if i don't get them in so be ready**


End file.
